To Live In The Moment
by Snowviolet
Summary: An IYYYH crossover. KagomexKurama Kagome returns home for her 18th birthday, and is devastated when the timeslip suddenly closes. Chapter Two up!
1. Prologue Part One: Mother to Mother

**_A/N: To any of you who may be upset at me for starting another story rather than updating my others, please be patient! I plan to finish all of my stories, but sometimes a story just has to be written before it drives you nuts with the possibilities playing out in your mind…._**

**_Oh and as a disclaimer, I don't pretend to fluently speak or understand Japanese. I think peppering the story with certain commonly-used phrases adds a certain charm. I've tried to be as accurate with words and phrases as I can, but if you find an error, please feel free to email me with corrections so that I can fix them!_**

**_Title: To Live In The Moment  
Author: Snowviolet  
Category: Romance and Adventure, Crossover of Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho,  
Pairing: Kagome/Kurama  
Rating: For the most part I will rate this PG-13 for language. There will most likely be sexual innuendo or blatant love scenes at some point, but they will be clearly labeled accordingly.  
Disclaimer: Blah blah, not mine. Imitation is the greatest form of flattery._**

**_

* * *

_**

Kagome held her breath as the air whooshed by her with the familiar sensation of floating through nothingness, not daring to open her eyes. Her stomach turned over as she wobbled slightly, her feet touching down against the tightly-packed earth of the floor. A soft brush of fur tickled at her nose and she slowly exhaled a sigh of relief. 

_It worked._

She opened her eyes and gazed down at the compact bundle of fur and energy that was clinging to her neck with eyes still closed. "We've arrived, sweetie."

He blinked widely in excitement, his deep green eyes sparkling at the news. "We really made it! Are you sure we're there?"

Kagome gazed up at the shadowy roof of the well house and the ladder that led up the wall. "If I can smell Mama's famous cinnamon doughnuts, I should think a youkai with superior senses could too!" She tickled his ribs playfully, earning a squeal of laughter in response. "Come on, slowpoke! If we hurry we can get to the doughnuts before Souta and Ojiisan eat them all."

Shippou scampered up the ladder with his usual exuberance, and Kagome followed at a more careful pace as she tried to balance the extra bags that she didn't usually carry on her return trips. Lifting herself over the lip of the well she found the kitsune looking apprehensively at the door to the shrine grounds, and smiled softly in understanding.

He was so brave, her little Shippou. He had trembled as they had leapt into the unknown, but he had chosen to at least attempt the voyage through time. She was learning that youkai really did age at a slower pace that humans. Even though she had been traveling with her friends for three years now, but surprisingly Shippou hadn't changed at all. He hadn't grown and he still appeared to be about four years old, as playful and mischievous as ever.

The only thing that had grown over the years was their bond, and she couldn't imagine what life was like before he had come into her life. She was his mother in every way that mattered, and it was that which had prompted her to take such a drastic measure to protect him. Now if only she could explain the situation to her own mother…

Kagome slid the door open and stepped into the bright spring morning, absorbing the familiar sounds and smells of the shrine once again. It wasn't as pristine and untouched as the Sengoku Jidai, but there was still beauty to be found in the surroundings. The Tokyo skyline shimmered behind the early haze of morning and a gentle breeze rustled the first buds of spring near the house. A small hand slipping into her own brought her back from her reverie, and she smiled down at the obviously anxious child, squeezing his hand in comfort.

"You know, I have a special tradition for when I return home from the Sengoku Jidai." She led him across the cobblestones of the well-kept courtyard as Shippou arched his ears forward in curiousity. "I always thank an old friend for watching over me and returning me home." Kagome stopped at the base of the Goshinboku and the kitsune perked at the familiar presence of the ages-old tree. Reaching across the small fence he placed his palm against the rough bark of the trunk, calming almost instantly. Kagome touched the trunk herself and felt the ancient tree pulse in recognition, lending her an intangible strength that always seemed to soothe her.

"I'm afraid, Kagome." Shippou said in a small voice. "What if your Mama doesn't like kitsunes? What if your family doesn't want me to stay?" He looked up at her with worried eyes. "You won't make me stay if they don't want me, will you?"

"Shippou, my mother loves little boys so much that I'm going to have a hard time keeping her from spoiling you rotten." She grinned at the idea of her mother tottering home under the burden of new clothes and toys for her son. "My father died when I was very young also, so Mama has always regretted the fact she wasn't able to have more children."

Shippou traced the edge of the fence with his fingers as he pondered her response. "But what about your brother and grandpa?" He leaned forward and said in a conspiratorial voice, "Inuyasha said the old man tried to purify him because he was a hanyou!"

Kagome let out a tinkle of laughter at the memory of her grandfather throwing ofudas at the hanyou when they had first met. "Souta has always wanted a little brother to play with, and I'll let you in on a little secret about grandpa…" She leaned forward and whispered, "Ojiisan is more of a softie than Mama, if that's even possible." Kagome winked and the kitsune's demeanor relaxed a bit.

With his fears eased, Shippou followed Kagome more confidently towards the back door of the house. As she slid open the door to the kitchen she announced, "Tadaima!", slipping on a pair of slippers.

"Happy birthday, dear." Kagome's mother replied cheerfully as she stepped around the corner from the living room, a vase full of bright blue flowers in front of her that obstructed her view. "These just arrived from that nice young man Hojou, aren't they beautiful?" Kagome tried to get a word in but wasn't quick enough as her mother continued.

"You just missed Grandpa and Souta." Mama carefully placed the overflowing vase onto the kitchen table and tugged at a couple of stems to even out the arrangement. "His class is having show-and-tell today and he was supposed to bring in something very old, so of course he decided to bring Grandpa…"

Mama blinked as she turned to give her daughter a hug, gazing down at the kitsune who was hiding behind her legs. "Well hello there, little one." Taking in the bushy red tail and emotive ears she suddenly squealed with a girlish delight. "You must be Shippou! Oh, Kagome has told me so much about you, come and give me a hug!"

Mama knelt to the ground and swept the nervous child into her arms before he could protest, squeezing him in a gentle if enthusiastic embrace. She looked questioningly up at her daughter with worry on her face. _Not now_, she mouthed, and Mama nodded slowly.

Shippou sniffed delicately at her hair and his face broke into a smile. "Kagome, your mama smells like cookies!"

Mama chuckled and tapped the tip of his nose playfully. "Its probably because I was cooking donuts for breakfast. I even managed to save some for us." She rolled her eyes upwards. "I had to hide the last batch in the oven. You should have seen the war that went on between Grandpa and Souta for the last doughnut."

Shippou giggled at her playful tone and allowed her to lead him to the table where she placed a phone book upon one of the chairs so that he was able to reach the surface. Kagome poured a large glass of milk for him while her mother pulled a large pan of homemade doughnuts from the oven, still gooey and covered in sugar and cinnamon.

"Tea, dear?" Mama asked as she pulled down a couple of cups from the cupboard.

"Yes, please. I'd love a cup." Kagome watched Shippou shovel the sticky creations into his mouth at record speed and smiled at how he was warming to her mother. "Its too bad we missed Souta and Grandpa, but it is a school day after all."

"Don't worry, they'll be home early for your birthday party. They've been working on some sort of surprise for you the last couple of weeks." Mama shook her head with a little smile. "Very top secret, whatever it is."

Mama sat the small porcelain teapot covered in bright red poppies on the table and settled into a seat of her own just as the small kitsune started to groan from doughnut overdose. "I guess my cooking passes muster?" She tickled the kitsune beneath his chin teasingly.

"Those were great! Do you eat those every morning? Can we have those tomorrow morning too?" Shippou bounced excitedly at the prospect of daily doughnuts, his momentary discomfort already forgotten.

Mama glanced at her daughter with a questioning look but gave the little boy a gentle smile. "We'll have to see about that, little one." She closely examined the haggard and slightly-undernourished appearance of her daughter and her companion with a worried frown. "Although it looks as though you both could use a few good meals after whatever you have been through…"

Kagome shook her head slightly, cutting off any questions her mother wanted to ask. "Shippou, let's see if there are any cartoons on TV. I think you're really going to like them a lot." She stood and wet the edge of a kitchen towel at the sink, cleaning off his face and hands gently.

Excited at seeing more of Kagome's world he eagerly followed her into the living room, and gasped as she turned on the TV, jumping through the channels to find one that had some resemblence of educational value. Luckily most of the shows were aimed at the preschool crowd at this time of morning, and Shippou plopped down onto the plump cushions of the couch, gazing at the magical box with its moving pictures in awe.

"Mama and I will be in the kitchen if you need anything, sweetie. We just need to talk about a few things." Kagome chuckled as Shippou barely nodded in response, too engrossed in the cartoon.

"I hope I haven't created a couch potato." Kagome commented as she walked back into the kitchen. "We'll have to go to the park later to work off some of that sugar and mischief he's always so good at finding."

Mama smiled in understanding. "You think Souta is a handful now but when you were a little girl you used to have us running in circles with your games." She sipped at her teacup. "And as nice as going to the park sounds, is that even possible?...With Inuyasha we're able to put a cap on him to hide his ears, but Shippou has some rather obvious features that are hard to hide." Kagome hesitated in replying, biting at her lip nervously.

"What is going on, dear? You look as though you haven't slept in a week, and I _know_ you haven't been eating enough! Your clothes are practically hanging off of you!" She cupped her daughter's face with concern. "There's no reason for you to starve, you can always come back through the well for more food!"

Sighing tiredly, Kagome sipped at her tea, savoring the warmth of the hot liquid as it went down. "Its very complicated, Mama. We've been on the run for the last month nonstop, jumping from battle to battle, and barely reaching the shards before Naraku."

She rubbed gently at her temples, a practiced movement that belied her mere eighteen years of life. "Two days ago, we collected the last shard in play, the very last one that was not in Naraku's or our own possession." She gazed directly into her mother's eyes. "I don't say this to scare or worry you, but it was a bloody battle. Sango and Miroku almost didn't make it." Kagome glanced towards the living room and her grip tightened on her teacup so that her fingers turned white from the pressure.

"Naraku knew that we have all honed our skills as a team. Inuyasha and Sango are our melee fighters, and Miroku and I fight from a missile range watching each other's backs. We've been doing it for so long that its second nature, we thought we had worked out any vulnerabilities….We thought wrong." Kagome shivered at the memory, warming her fingers against the cup cradled in her hands.

"Naraku waited until he had us all engaged and then he suddenly attacked Shippou. If Miroku had been a moment later in noticing his attack…I don't want to think about what would have happened."

She gazed soberly at the table. " He threw himself in front of Shippou and took the blow meant for him. When Sango rushed to protect them both, she was thrown from Kirara by the attack also."

Mama brushed her hand over her daughter's hair gently, comforting her as best she could. "But you all managed to survive, right? That is what matters, Kagome."

"I couldn't leave him in the village with Kaede because Naraku has kidnapped children before to use against his enemies." Kagome continued on miserably. "Not to mention the extra risk it would bring the village."

She sat silently for a moment, staring at the delicate brush strokes upon the teapot in their scarlets and golds. "I have travelled the Sengoku Jidai for exactly three years today, Mama. Shippou is more than an orphaned child to me. He is my son."

Her eyes filled up with tears as she pleaded with her mother. "I can't put him at risk anymore. I can only imagine what it is like for you to watch me leave time after time, but I am not an innocent child. I know the risks and I choose to face them. He has no place in this violent struggle for the jewel."

"So I discussed…no, I bullied the others into allowing me to try and take him home this time." She smiled crookedly. "Strangely enough Inuyasha was the only one who supported my decision. The others were worried that he wouldn't have any protection over here, but Inuyasha knows that the shrine grounds are protected by a barrier. He has to cross it every time he ventures into public."

"We agreed that if I could bring him through the well, I would ask if you would watch over him until the last battle is fought." She grew silent then, waiting for her mother's response.

"As though I would allow you to bring that child back into such a dangerous situation!" Mama declared with a fierce protectiveness in her voice. "Of course he will stay with us! That you would even think for a moment I would say no, young lady…well he's staying and that is final!"

Softening her fierce look she then smiled at her daughter. "You have grown into such a strong woman, Kagome. I am able to watch you leave each time because I am proud of who you are, and confident you will make the right choices in those difficult, dangerous times." She tucked an errant curl behind Kagome's ear. "By making this choice you've only proven that maturity to me."

Kagome threw her arms around her mother's neck and cried with relief. "Oh Mama, I didn't know what else to do!"

Mama rubbed her back soothingly as she had done when she was a small child and squeezed her tighter. "You may be a strong woman, but you will always be my baby, dear. You can always count on mothers to listen and comfort you when you feel the need to cry." She pulled back a bit and said teasingly. "You must be coming to realize that slowly with that grandson of mine."

Glancing back towards the living room she smiled and nodded in agreement, feeling the special bond only a mother has with her child. "No matter what happens, I plan to keep him at my side, Mama."

"You have my full support dear, but how will…?" Mama trailed off uncertain of how to put it delicately.

"..How will we keep the world from seeing him as a youkai?" Kagome finished for her. "And he _is_ a full-blooded kitsune youkai. Not to sound derogatory, but it makes him a bit more of a handful than even Inuyasha at times."

"Kaede and I have been working on a charm that will disguise his youkai features. It depends a bit on my magic, and a bit on his own concentration, but I am confident in his ability to blend in." She smiled with motherly pride. "Kitsune's are masters of illusion, and Shippou is quite talented for his age. Which is another thing we will have to take care about. Youkai age much slower than humans. Shippou won't be mature enough for primary school for another five years or so. I may have to alter the charm so that he appears older so that he will fit in, also." She smiled sheepishly as she realized she had been babbling with relief.

"That's enough of motherly tactics for breakfast." Mama said in mock-sternness. "In case you had forgotten, it's your birthday! March upstairs and soak in the bath for at least an hour. Minimum!" She pointed at the stairs with a commanding air about her.

Shippou poked his head around the corner at that moment. "Is everything ok?" He glanced worriedly at Kagome, who stuck out her tongue at her mother. "Yes, sweetie. I'm just going to clean up a bit so if you could just…"

Mama interjected. "…Shippou and I will be just fine for an hour or so on our own. I need some private time to get to know my grandson, after all." She gently shoved Kagome in the direction of the stairs, and scooped up Shippou as happy tears glossed his eyes.

"We're really going to be a family?"

Mama kissed him on the nose and smiled gently at the kitsune in her arms. "We already are, little one."


	2. Prologue Part Two:Ashes, Ashes

**_A/N: This is much longer than most of my chapters, so don't get too spoiled. I took certain details about Kurama's family and changed them to suit my purposes in a few ways, most noticably with his younger brother. Enjoy! And everyone knows that reviews make the next chapter come quicker after a cliffhanger...at least with this author._**

****  
_

* * *

_

_This is unacceptable, you malevolent pygmy! _Youko fumed with a barely-contained rage, fighting to take control of their body as Kurama groaned. _Don't think for a moment that I don't know what you did_.

_You must be losing your game to have gotten hit like that, ancient one._ Hiei smirked in mock-innocence at the goo-like substance that was dripping from Kurama's clothing as the rest of the gang tried to hide their snickers.

_Come closer little man and I'll show you loss like you've never dreamed of. _Youko drawled in a dangerous tone., sending vivid flashes of violence through Kurama's mind with his latest spike of anger. _You waited to slice open that creature's belly until it was right over me! _

The fire demon blatantly ignored the kitsune's outrage, but didn't bother to deny his participation in showering his friend in the inner juices of the creature they had just battled._ Senior citizens these days. Do they even have assisted-living facilities for youkai? _Hiei mused in a half-serious voice.

Kurama sighed in exasperation at the two as they bickered, his shoes making a disgusting sucking sound as they stuck to the pavement with each step. They were returning from a relatively simple assignment, taking care of a couple of demons that resembled what amounted to giant earthworms that had been feeding off of the veil that divided the two worlds. They hadn't been terribly dangerous, but their enormous size had required many waves of attacks to eradicate them, and they had found that when struck they oozed a disgusting stench of innards.

Botan gave him a sympathetic look, offering him a dainty handkerchief to wipe away the worst of the mess from his face. His usually pristine school uniform had started to bubble and hiss where the slimy innards of the now-dead demon had fallen, and the material was turning a disgusting puce color. It wasn't that Kurama was vain, but Youko was incredibly fastidious, and he found that allowing for the kitsune's smaller quirks gave him more energy for the larger arguments.

"Cheer up, Kurama. We won the battle and saved the day, what's a little slime between friends?" Kurabara said earnestly. "Its not like you'll need the uniform for much longer anyways, we graduate in two weeks."

Hiei stopped arguing suddenly and turned to stare at them. _Don't tell me that institution is actually going to give this ape a diploma?_

_I rather agree with the pygmy, how did the thug manage to pull that off?_ Youko said dryly.

"Hey!" Kurabara might be slow but he could tell when he was being insulted, and he clenched his fists muttering something that sounded like "Yukina's brother" under his breath. "I studied real hard to graduate! Its not easy keepin up on school with all the work we've had as Spirit Detectives lately."

Yuusuke howled in laughter at Kurabara's defensive tone and shared the secret to the tall thug's success. "What he meant to say is he "persuaded" Yukina to do all his homework while we're out on assignments." Kurabara hung his head guiltily at the comment, condemning himself.

Hiei started twitching at the mention of his sister's name and glared at the depressed thug with a renewed malice.

_I'm surprised the tall one was able to rub two thoughts together long enough to pull that sort of con._ Youko chuckled appreciatively and glanced slyly at Hiei. _Right under your nose, with your own sister?_

Sensing the inevitable shift towards violence in the air, Kurama cleared his throat and tried changing the subject. "So what do you all have planned for after graduation?"

Botan squealed and clapped her hands together girlishly. "I told Koenma I want my own office and a promotion now that I'm graduating." Throwing her blue hair over her shoulder she bragged. "He was so impressed that I finished that I'm getting George as an assistant!" The others exchanged looks, knowing that their diminutive boss was probably just looking for an excuse to get rid of the clumsy ogre.

Yuusuke got a dreamy look on his face that appeared whenever he was thinking about Keiko. "Well me 'n Keiko are getting hitched as soon as we can find jobs and a place of our own." Noticing the smirks on his friends' faces he straightened himself and continued seriously. "I figure if we can find a big enough place I'll open a dojo and teach martial arts. Might as well make a living doin what I know best."

"I'm gonna help out too." Kurabara added, trying to redeem himself. "I've saved up some money so we can fix up the place nice and advertise. Maybe then me and Yukina can get engag….erm. I gots big plans too!" He nervously put more distance between himself and Hiei at the mention of his sister.

"What about you, Kurama? You're graduating top of the class, you could do just about anything you want." Yuusuke asked curiously. "Your mom's always talkin bout how she wants you to be a doctor or somethin. Gonna head to a big university?"

Kurama seemed startled by the question and pondered for a moment before answering. "I haven't really decided what I'm going to major in, but I've been accepted to all the universities I applied to."

_Its not as though you **need** to go to school to make a living. We're perfectly capable of providing for ourself with the skills at our disposal._ Youko drawled nonchalantly from the back of his mind, referring to his reputation and abilities as a thief.

_Cause we all know how **successful** your last heist was, right?_ Hiei taunted from the sidelines. _There is nothing wrong with having a backup plan to a life of crime._ The others stopped dead in their track to turn and gape at the fire demon in shock.

"I wouldn't expect you to be so supportive of an honest profession, Hiei." Botan commented cautiously. "…seeing as how you're a thief too, that is."

_Well of course I'm supportive. _Hiei replied easily with an amused look on his face_. Between those two bumbling thugs, your air-headed ways, and Keiko's temper, someone's gotta be respectable enough to bail us outta jail when it comes down to it._ Youko snickered in agreement and even Kurama had to hide the grin on his face as Yuusuke and Kurabara cheered on an enraged Botan who began chasing Hiei with an oar and a murderous look..

Kurama chuckled he watched his friends' antics, choosing to make the most of the pleasant spring afternoon despite his earlier luck. Important decisions about life and careers were often put off until after a year or two of college. Many students didn't even decided on a major until then. _After all, its not like I have to decided right this minute._

_

* * *

_

"See you in school tomorrow!" Botan shouted at Kurama from sidewalk corner, waving. "And don't forget to bring your part of the history report!"

Kurama chuckled and nodded amiably, punching in the security code to the front gate of his home. The tall iron gates slid open silently on their well-kept tracks and he entered the long driveway to the house he had called home for the past six years. Mature aspens framed the gravel path, their silvery leaves fluttering gently in the misty rain as though welcoming him home.

His stepfather had a surprising affinity to nature, and had chosen their home based as much on the grounds and gardens as the house itself. It was as though the noises and smells of Tokyo faded away once you entered the gate, a rarity in the sprawling city. Cherry blossoms peeped out from behind the house, their pale pink petals a burst of color as the sun fell below the horizon. Farther behind the orchard was a formal garden with rare and delicate blooms that surprised even the gardening staff with their vigor. Kurama smiled whimsically as he drew his fingertips across a nearby rosebush, the buds swelling in giddy response at his presence.

Some might think that the time and money spent on the grounds was an extravagance, but it wasn't as though they couldn't afford it. Hatanaka was a very successful investment banker, sought after by many of Japan's elite for his business instincts. Wealth aside, Kurama liked the man behind the mantle of charisma and success. Even Youko had no qualms with the man, and that in itself was a miracle. He sincerely loved his mother and had shown Kurama nothing but respect and kindness since they had met. When his younger brother Kurota had come along two years ago Kurama was surprised to realize that they felt like a real family.

Kurama had come to enjoy the quiet evenings at home, doing his homework in the den while his little brother did his best to distract him with constant questions and games. Youko liked any excuse to play, and Kuro was a cheerful child with a sense of mischief that the kitsune appreciated. Now that Kuro had begun to talk, Youko had been plotting new "adventures" for his partner-in-crime, and they had pulled off a successful cookie heist just last week.

When Kurama had teased Youko about it, he had admitted that he had never had a little brother, and found the experience very rewarding. It was the closest thing to an emotional confession the thief had ever expressed beyond the affection he felt towards his mother, and he had been almost as shocked as Kurama when making his admission.

His mother still liked to cook dinner in the evenings for the family, even though they had a very capable cook. Without fail, his mother could be found puttering away in the kitchen making a splendid mess while the Hirana watched helplessly from the sidelines. When Hatanaka arrived home they would gather for a leisurely dinner, talking about their days as they enjoyed his mother's cooking.

Glancing down at his soggy clothing, Kurama tried thinking of a plausible excuse for his appearance. _What…you don't think your mother will buy that you were attacked by a forty-foot earthworm on the way home from school?_ Youko commented dryly, shuddering at the smell that was pouring off of their body. _Take my advice and just sneak up to your room before telling anyone you are home. _

Nodding in grudging agreement he walked to the rear of the house where his room was situated, motioning at a nearby tangle of vines which lifted him to the second-story window with ease. Slipping through the window without so much as a whisper of sound, Kurama stripped the filthy garments from his body and walked straight into the shower. Sometimes it was very convenient having the stealth and magic of a kitsune thief. Especially when avoiding the unnecessary questions of one's parents.

Only after lathering his body and hair for the fourth time did Youko deem their body clean enough to leave the steaming spray of water. When he walked down the arching staircase fifteen minutes later he was wearing a simple white dress shirt and moss-green slacks. Tossing his slightly damp hair over his shoulder he called out in the strangely quiet house. "Tadaima! Mother, I'm home!"

Muttering under his breath, he realized he was the only one home as he entered the living room. _I didn't even need to bother with all the sneaking about, it seems._

Youko snorted derisively. _Its never a bother to use one's talents. I don't want us getting soft just because you're domesticated. _

"Hirana? Anyone home?" Kurama called out, noticing that there was light spilling from behind the swinging doors of the kitchen. Sure enough the tiny figure of their family cook smiled warmly in greeting from the center island where she was stirring a cake bowl full of chocolaty batter. "Welcome home, young master. I trust your day was pleasant?"

Hirana had an ageless quality about her, but conveyed an unmistakable air of wisdom. She always replied airily that one should never ask a lady her age when questioned, but she had lost her husband of fifty years the winter before she came to live with them. Even so, it was a mystery to Kurama how the tiny woman had so much energy and enthusiasm in the twilight of her years. She was not bowed with age, but even retaining a youthful posture she barely brushed five feet with her traditional attire and silvered hair. She bullied and berated them without hesitation, scolding them like a beloved grandmother, which was just they way they liked it.

Kurama dropped a peck on the top of her head as he walked by, opening the fridge to get a bottle of water. "It was good, I got a lot of work done at the library after school."

Chuckling at his affectionate manner she shook her head slightly as she continued stirring the cake batter. "That's good, young master. Its admirable how dedicated you are to your studies." Her tone was light but she clearly didn't believe a word he had said.

_She never buys that library crap like your parents, you know._ Youko stated in appreciation, beaming at the elderly woman warmly.

Kurama rolled his eyes mentally at his partner. _I know, but if I go through the motions she doesn't have to make excuses for us. _

Sensing his unspoken questions she informed him of his family's whereabouts. "Kurota should be home any minute from his play date." She pulled out a long cake pan and poured the batter carefully into it. "And your mother went to fetch Hatanaka-sama from the airport herself. She wanted to surprise him instead of sending the driver."

A sudden slam at the front door followed by a stampede of little footsteps rang across the house. "Ahh, that must be Kurota now." Sure enough Kurota could be heard shouting in the hallway. "Obaasaaaaaan?"

At the same time the phone started to ring loudly and insistently. Glancing down at her sticky hands from baking Hirana grimaced. "Do you mind answering that, young master? I'll just wash up and get the young master ready for dinner. Your mother said she would bring takeout back from that Indian restaurant you love so much." She bobbed in a small bow and hurried off towards the front of the house before Kurama could even reply.

_No doubt in my mind who runs things round here._ Youko chuckled with indulgent cheer now that they were clean and well-groomed once again. Kurama just nodded in agreement and picked up the phone. "Moshi, moshi. Hatanaka residence."

A deep and business-like voice replied. "Yes, this is Inspector Kyama with the Third Precinct. May I speak with Minamino Shuichi, please?"

Frowning at the title Kurama answered with a sense of alarm. "This is he, how may I help you, Inspector?"

"You are the eldest son of Hatanaka Kazuya and Hatanaka Shiori?"

"Yes, I am. What is this about, sir?"

The deep voice at the other end of the phone sighed, pausing in silence. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, son. Your mother and stepfather were involved in a car accident downtown...they both passed away before they could be taken to the hospital."

Kurama froze as the words over him in its suddenness. His fingers seemed to go numb against the sleek plastic of the phone and he lost the ability to speak. The warmth of the kitchen seemed distant in his mind, and he stood dumbly listening to the man spout meaningless platitudes of comfort. At some point Youko had the presence of mind to take over, ending the conversation as the detective said something about identifying the bodies.

Placing the handset gently into the cradle of the phone, Kurama wandered over to a nearby stool and felt his legs give out just as he sat. _This can't be happening, we were supposed to have dinner in a few minutes. Hirana was going to make a cake, and Kuro was so excited about his papa coming home...Kuro._

As if on cue, two-year old Kurota ran into the kitchen at full-speed, a proud grin on his face as he alluded his obasan. Hirana followed at a more sedate pace, still laughing at Kurota's antics as he babbled in half-words and phrases about his day. When she saw Kurama's face though, she stopped suddenly gazing at him with her eyes that picked up everything. "What is it, Shuichi? What has happened?" She asked in concern.

Once again Youko took pity on his younger counterpart, and tempered their voice into as gentle a tone as he had ever used. "There's something we need to talk about as a family…"

* * *

A dissonant symphony of police and ambulance sirens surrounded the train station, and the sky was misted in a spring drizzle as Kagome and the sun found their way home. It was impossible to ignore the chaos of the nearby intersection and as she skirted the crowd her gaze was drawn to the automobiles that were crumpled and twisted together like a morbid sculpture. 

No one could have possibly survived such an accident, and Kagome bowed her head in a silent prayer for the souls that were fading into the afterlife. She could just sense them leaving the world of the living, and felt their sorrow at what they left behind.

Turning the corner to the steps of the Higurashi Shrine, she shivered and pulled her light sweater closer to her body. She should be used to death and tragedy with all of her experiences of the past three years, but it never got any easier. Maybe it was her sensitivity as a miko, or maybe it was just because she was a kind-hearted girl, but it was her special gift to feel deeply for others in life. That sincere empathy was a part of what made her Kagome, and while it was painful at times, she chose to embrace it.

Gazing up the stairway to the shrine, Kagome sighed deeply. _I can keep up with an ill-tempered hanyou, a hyperactive kitsune toddler, and the demon-du-jour, but these stairs never fail to exhaust me!_ It didn't help matters that today she was lugging multiple shopping bags from the spa and mall where she had spent most of the afternoon.

Kagome smiled and smoothed the delicate silk of her new dress, picturing how her hanyou would react to it. She had picked the deep crimson specifically with him in mind, and the style was simple but flattering to her figure and complexion. She felt refreshed and pretty after the spa treatments and haircut that had snipped away her dead-ends. _Knowing Inuyasha, he'll probably just give a contemptuous "keh", and pretend not to notice. _

_Although…he has been known to surprise me lately._ Something in his manner had gentled towards her in the past few months, and they weren't arguing about every little thing under the sun. Or rather when they argue, it was light-hearted and didn't end in the typical name-calling and "sits" that had become so common-place.

Taking in a large gulp of breath as she reached the familiar entrance to the shrine, she leaned against the smooth wood to rest for a moment, enjoying the city skyline at sunset. She didn't know when it had happened, but at some point both she and Inuyasha had matured. She might be the one turning eighteen today, but she wasn't the only one who had grown up.

It was as though everything was new between them again with this awareness. They hadn't spoken of it, but they both knew that things were changing between them. The largest question that loomed between them was what would happen once the shard was completed. They were balanced in a final moment of hesitation as they moved towards the last battle, dancing around what their hearts already knew.

Kagome had decided that tonight was the night. Life wouldn't stop for them, they had to be willing to embrace love. Graduation was just around the corner, and she was for all intents and purposes a mother now. She was tired of the elaborate courtship of "if's" and "when's", and not knowing where their relationship was heading. She was going to confront Inuyasha with her feelings after the party tonight. If he returned her love, they could move on to the next step together.

Standing a little taller in determination, Kagome walked across the courtyard with a sense of purpose towards her future. As she entered the kitchen her face lit up at the sight of her family putting the finishing touches on her party decorations. Grandpa was droning on about what a hit he had been at show-and-tell, and Souta was giggling uncontrollably as Shippou batted gleefully at the shiny, helium balloons. Even Buyo seemed amused by his fascination with the curling strings, and Mama was putting the finishing touches on all of Kagome's favorite dishes.

Mama noticed her in the doorway and rushed forward as everyone congratulated her at once . "Oh! Happy birthday, Kagome!" "Happy birthday, sis!"

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!" Shippou jumped on her in a rush, wrapping his arms around her neck. "You smell good! Did you have fun at your "dai-spah"?"

Hugging her small kitsune tightly she laughed at his enthusiastic welcome. He was a bright and adaptive child, but it must have been difficult to spend the whole day with people he barely knew, even if they were her family. She began to regret taking off for the day by herself, but felt her heart fall a little as she realized that very soon she would be leaving again for an uncertain amount of time. If she was honest with herself, there was the even possibility she might never return.

Mama gave her a quick birthday kiss on the cheek. "Dinner's almost ready, when is Inuyasha supposed to be here?"

"You mean he's not here already?" Kagome blinked in surprise at her mother and laughed suddenly. "Usually I have to beat some sense into that man about coming early, I'm surprised he hasn't arrived."

Shippou giggled in agreement. "Yeah, it usually takes at least three "sits" before he lets Kagome come back for her tests."

"Hmm, well, we could open the presents while we're waiting?" Mama suggested brightly as she pulled a present from the large pile on the table.

"More presents!" Kagome exclaimed. "Mama, you already spoiled me enough with the day-spa!"

"Nonsense, sweetheart. You only turn eighteen once, after all." Mama waved her hand distractedly. "Sit over here where the light is better. That way I can take pictures!" She held up both a digital camera and video camera on tripods and the entire family groaned in unison.

Mama was infamous for her shameless photography of every occasion that resembled anything out of the ordinary. Kagome suspected that she was the only girl on the block that had pictures in her photo album of the first time she had tied her shoes. "You too will learn the powerful weapons we mothers yield!"

The first present was from Mama, and she was stunned by the brand-new laptop, protesting that it was too much.

"In all fairness, it is also a part of your graduation gift, dear. You'll need it once you start college, and it will make your studies so much more convenient!" Mama reassured her knowingly. "I can't tell you how proud I am of my baby girl graduating from high school! And with honors! I didn't think it was possible with your other duties, but you surprised even your mother." She dabbed at her eyes in joy.

"Switching to independent study certainly saved my grades. The workload wasn't so sporadic, and I was able to schedule the tests for times that were more convenient." Kagome sighed in pleasure at the thought of being done with all things numeric in just a few weeks.

"Have you seen how many college applications arrived this week? You need to start thinking about which one you will attend so that we can send in tuition."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "College?..." She hadn't really thought about school beyond the goal of graduating on time. But it wasn't as though she could live in the Sengoku Jidai indefinitely. Her home, her family and friends were all here in the present. But after tonight she wouldn't be alone in making the decisions about her future. She smiled in anticipation of Inuyasha's arrival. _After all, Shippou is safe, the final battle will soon be over, and Inuyasha and I will be together._

Getting into the festive mood, Kagome made quick work of the stack of presents, and the room was soon littered with the carnage of brightly-colored wrapping paper and bows. Many of the items were utilitarian but well-received because they replaced her battered and worn camping items. A new sleeping bag, double-sealed toiletry bottles, a sturdy but lightweight skillet, and even a large waterproof tent that they could all squeeze into if the need arose.

Last was the present that Souta and Grandpa had worked on together, a beautifully-crafted quiver of embossed leather. They had made it themselves, and Kagome was shocked to feel a steady hum from the intricate ofuda upon it. Gazing at her grandfather in wonder, he smiled wryly. "No need to be so surprised, granddaughter. I may not be able to seal demons, but it seems you are not the only one in the family with holy gifts."

Souta shuffled his feet in embarrassment at the compliment. "I've been practicing with Grandpa in the evenings. It's a protection scroll, and it protects the one who carries it."

"Thank you, both of you!" Kagome pulled them both to her in a huge bear hug, touched at the time and effort they had put into her gift.

"We just want you to come home safe, onee-chan." Souta said softly against her shoulder. "Mama isn't the only one who worries about you when you are gone."

Seeing that her children were a bit overcome with emotion, Mama actually stopped clicking pictures and started removing the lids from the various dishes upon the table. "I think we've waited long enough for your young man, Kagome."

"Mama! He's not my young man!" Kagome turned bright red in denial.

"If you say so, dear." Mama replied easily. "Be that as it may, the food is getting cold so let's all enjoy your birthday dinner while its warm."

Kagome laughed as Souta, Grandpa, and Shippou fell over each other in a race to be the first one to the table and nodded in agreement. "You're right, I'm sure Inuyasha will be here in time for the cake."

* * *

The lanterns had just started to sputter their last breath of light when Kagome lifted her head from the table. Everyone else had long ago gone to bed, but she couldn't believe that Inuyasha would have forgotten her birthday. She had fallen asleep at the kitchen table waiting for him to arrive, the two pieces of birthday cake and the balloons the only thing keeping her company. 

"You should go to him, dear." Mama stepped quietly into the kitchen, her voice soft so as to not wake the others. She was wrapped in her familiar flannel robe, the faded rose pattern forever synonymous with home and mother to Kagome.

"He promised me he would be here, Mama. I don't know why he wouldn't show up." Kagome replied softly, staring into the night from their small kitchen window.

"He is an honorable man, Kagome. And I know that he cares for you very deeply." Mama answered evenly. "You should go to him now, something isn't right about this."

Kagome was startled by her mother's forcefulness. "…You're right, Mama. Something isn't right about this. Please tell Shippou that I will be back soon." Without further delay she slipped out the back door and into the night.

Each step across the long courtyard seemed to go slower than the last, and Kagome was soon flying past the Goshinboku as fast as she could run. By the time she had reached the well house, her heart was thumping as though she had run a marathon, but the burst of nervous energy had done nothing to calm her nerves. If anything, she was even more anxious as she peered into the darkness of the well.

It was nothing but black shadows within the ancient well house, and though she had taken the trip many hundreds of times through the time slip she touched the jewel at her neck for reassurance. _Something is most definitely not right about this..._

Still clutching at her necklace, Kagome took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and fell forward from the ledge of the well.

There was a moment each time she fell through the ancient timbers of the well that she felt as though she was flying. That instant when she threw her arms wide and trusted in whatever benevolent power guided her through time, floating on the wings of fate.

It didn't happen this time.

Kagome groaned in pain as her body slammed into the dirt floor of the well; no time slip or chivalrous hanyou to break her fall. Her new dress was ripped at the hem, and her knees were scraped and bruised from the fall. Pulling herself upright, Kagome felt a bit dizzy from the injuries.

She rubbed at her temples and gazed down at the pinkish glint of the jewel on her necklace in confusion. The time slip should have opened as usual, she had the shards, she had done everything the same. Kagome climbed slowly up the ladder a few rungs, not willing to subject herself to the same danger again, and threw herself towards the ground again.

Nothing.

No lights, no airy nothingness, or sense of wonder. She set her jaw stubbornly and climbed the ladder once again….and plummeted against the dirt headfirst. And again.

The false dawn was creeping across the walls of the well by the time she had tried jumping through the time slip for the hundredth time or so. She was filthy and bruised from the constant abuse, and her dress was ruined, but she closed her tear-filled eyes one last time as she balanced on the lowest rung of the ladder. _I just have to believe that it will open, there is no room for doubt or sorrow. Inuyasha may be in trouble, and my friends need me on the other side._

She said a small prayer and fell forward once again, her heart jumping with fear and hope in equal parts. As she hit the ground with a light thud, Kagome knew it was time to face facts.

The well was sealed, and the time slip had closed, trapping her and Shippou in the present, and Inuyasha and the others in the Sengoku Jidai.


End file.
